


Home Sweet Home

by Helice



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>公平地说，“向胜利的英雄致敬，”是Ari的第一句话，“还有现在就开始准备你的得奖演讲吧；就凭你在这东西上的劲头，那只肥猪Harvey会心甘情愿给圈里任何人做任何事来让你得那尊小雕像的。让我们来点鲸鱼肉。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330186) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Home Sweet Home  
by astolat (Shalott)

原文地址：http://intimations.org/fanfic/entourage/Home.html

配对：Vince/Eric  
分级：NC-17  
简介：公平地说，“向胜利的英雄致敬，”是Ari的第一句话，“还有现在就开始准备你的得奖演讲吧；就凭你在这东西上的劲头，那只肥猪Harvey会心甘情愿给圈里任何人做任何事来让你得那尊小雕像的。让我们来点鲸鱼肉。”  
译者：优伶 / Helice

授权：  
Hi Helice,  
As long as it is posted on a non-commercial site, go for it! Thanks so much for the compliment; I'm thrilled you liked it enough to want to spend the time.  
Best,  
\-- shalott

作者注：送给giddy

译注：呃，我认为需要警告一下的是他们的嘴巴都不太干净……不过有看Entourage的大概都不会被shock到。章节是按Shalott的分段分的。

 

 

 _Pilot Light_ 的利润返还报告出来那天，Vince和Turtle和Drama在早上九点钟带他出去喝酒，直到午夜才回来，户头上多了三百万，让他彻底完全地晕头转向到凌晨六点爬下床上boxofficemojo.com看票房去计算他应得的总利润中的11.5%到底是多少。“Holy shit，”Eric迷迷糊糊地说了一句，又爬回床上。

下午五点的时候Vince开了门让Arnold跑进来跳到他头上。“噢，去你的，”Eric呻吟着把枕头翻过来盖住脑袋。Vince一跳坐到床上，把电视开到卡通频道然后戳戳戳直戳到他起来。“Turtle和Drama出去了，”Vince说，于是他们两个弄了卡夫芝士通心粉当晚餐，在起居室里一起边吃边嘲笑烂剧本找乐子。

到了星期天Eric起床时候他的分红已经涨到了七百万，而Miramax给他送了一卡车的鲜花。更重要的是他们在给他留了条口信，关于开会讨论参加奥斯卡的计划，所以说那些白痴们实际上是认真的要支持这电影了。“谢你也白谢，Harvey，”Eric咕哝，打电话给Billy告诉他。

“ _是啦，随便啦。他妈的西装家伙要帮我们从另外一堆他妈的西装家伙们手里拿只黄金假阳具，_ ”Billy说。

“根据你说的， _我也是_ 个西装家伙，记得吗？”

“Yeah，不过你是个会抽大麻的西装家伙，”Billy说完就挂了，但这话基本上已经等于是被他拥抱上五个小时。

“嘿，大制片，”他走进厨房时Vince咧着大大的笑容推过来一杯咖啡。Eric回以大大一笑，一下坐倒到桌旁的椅子上。“所以说现在大人物还跟我一起来参加这个午餐会议吗？”

“什么，你以为我会把你丢下去喂狼还是什么的吗？”Eric说。“我还是你的经理人，伙计。再说，你以为我会错过当着Ari的面得意洋洋的机会？”

公平地说，“向胜利的英雄致敬，”是Ari的第一句话，“还有现在就开始准备你的得奖演讲吧；就凭你在这东西上的劲头，那只肥猪Harvey会心甘情愿给圈里任何人做任何事来让你得那尊小雕像的。让我们来点鲸鱼肉，”然后领他们到最后面的一个私密厢间；Shauna已经在那里喝着莫吉托调酒了。

“所以这么神秘是干什么？”坐下后Vince打量着他们。“星期天来开会，你甚至不告诉我是关于什么事。有个大价钱的提议，还是啥？”

“天，我真想来根烟，”Shauna嘀咕。

“你又不抽烟，”Eric说。

“要开始永远也不嫌迟的，”她一口喝干了杯子。

“我要她别跟你们说，”Ari说：真是容易预测。“看，如果这片子完蛋的话，也许这会不了了之——”

“噢 _闭嘴_ ，”Shauna插口。“这 _才不会_ 不了了之，混帐，这东西绝对会赚到四千万以上，而他只用了一千万的成本，所以你见鬼去——”

“计划是会到八千万，如果赚得少了没人会他妈的在乎谁制作的，”Ari回嘴。“好吧，好吧，随便啦——”Shauna又要再开始的时候他举起手打断她“——不管怎么样这可以之后再来担心。”

“担心 _什么_ ？”Eric说。“你们在讲 _Pilot Light_ 吗？Vince都不在那电影里，跟他有什么关系？”

Shauna和Ari互相看看。“你才是搞天杀的公共关系的那个，你说呀，”Ari说，然后，“Okay，看，这是跟 _你_ 有关系，”他对Eric说，“所以是跟你和Vince有关系，所以跟Vince有关系，明白吗？”

“不明白，”Eric开始有点恼了，“因为你他妈的什么都没说明白。就说清楚了，到底他妈的是什么事？”

“你得搬出去，”Shauna直直地道。“你得搬出Vince的地方。”

 

________________________________________

 

“噢，见鬼的才不呢，”她把事情摊开来之后Vince说。“我付你工资是干什么吃的？”

“我不是他妈的Rasputin*！”Shauna凶道。“我不能让他们忽略现实，好吗，现实就是从这个星期五开始你不是跟你的经理人和你的哥哥和城里最死皮赖脸的笨蛋住在一起，你是跟一个能负担得起他自己的六百万大宅的著名好莱坞制片人同居——噢，还有其他两个家伙，谁他妈的在乎——而这当然是个 _事_ 。”  
（*：Rasputin，名义上为僧侣，曾受俄国沙皇尼古拉斯二世及皇后所宠信，只手遮天，权倾一时。这句里指无所不能）

“Okay，那就——”Eric按住Vince的肩膀把他推回厢座里。“就告诉我们现在是个什么状况，Shauna， _然后_ 我们再来谈怎么对付。”

“就是，”Vince交叉起双臂，“例如说告诉他们我们没有搞在一起，所以这是他妈的浪费时间如何？”

“喔，不，Vince，我没想到那么试过，”Shauna反讽道。“他们以为我在 _撒谎_ ，好吗？他们已经决定了我这谎说到了九天上去是为了给你们打掩护，本年度的好莱坞断背传奇就在你们家里等着他们去发掘，我有提前一个星期收到这消息你们已经是他妈的 _大幸运_ ——”

Ari瞅见来上前菜和加杯的女侍，赶紧直起身用力在他们面前挥手要他们全都坐好闭嘴。值500美金一小听的鱼子酱冰在碗里没人去动。Eric一点也不觉得饿了。

“Okay，”Shauna向前靠了靠，“情况是这样的。大概明天他们就会开始暗示，附在那些关于这电影怎么热门的报道里。那会是像， _由制作人Eric Murphy，与目前传闻将出演_ The Alchemist _的大明星Vincent Chase同住在比华利山庄，所出品的第一部电影——_ ”

“去他妈的，认真的，”Vince推推Eric。“来吧，让我出去了。”

“冷静，好吗？”Eric说。“又不像说任何人可以强迫我们做任何事，而且我们不想对这事一无所知。”

“祝你好运，”Shauna说。“过五分钟狗仔队们就会全天侯盯着你们了。”

“我进城以来他们就盯着我了，”Vince道。

“不像这样，”Shauna说。“你惯例的每周美女不会让消息大卖。小报杂志想要足够他们在几个月里咬死了还能再来撕成碎片的绯闻关系。”Vince冷哼了声。“噢，你不相信我？那么这个怎样：现在的出价是十万。”

“十万买 _什么_ ？”Eric道。

“接吻或以上，”Shauna回答。“任何他们能弄出暗示性来的可能会卖一万，你们两个一起待在屋里有五千，只是你们两个一起出现的就有两千。”

Vince靠回座位里挥挥手。“好吧，要多久他们才会松口？”

Ari耸耸肩，弹了下手指。“Tom Cruise给他们监视了他妈的十年，所以开始看表咯，宝贝。”

 

________________________________________

 

“这全是废话，”Vince从前座侧了身子说。“我们把窗帘拉上，一个月他们就会放弃的。忘记这事好了。”

“是啊，”Eric看着窗外回道。整顿午餐Ari一直在不时丢给他意有所指的眼神。

“呃，伙计们，”司机座上的Turtle开口。“也许你们该多考虑一下。”

“什么？”Vince说。

Eric转过头来。“怎么了？”

“这听起来会是他妈的发神经，”Turtle说，“可是我想有人在跟踪我们。”

那是辆带有色窗户的黑色SUV，一直跟着他们回家。凌晨2点Eric拨开客厅的百叶窗瞧瞧——还在。到了上午11点又多了两辆，一辆林肯和一辆奔驰；星期一晚上他们出门跟Billy吃晚餐，四个人向悍马走去的时候闪光灯就像爆米花一样噼里啪拉响个不停。

“ _干得好呀，白痴们，_ ”星期二早上Shauna来电话对他们吼。“ _才他妈的二十四小时，我就已经要从别人那儿听风了？_ ”

“你说啥？”Eric说，她给他的手机发来一张照片：他们在车子前面，他的手搭在Vince背上。他甚至都不记得碰过Vince。

“The Sun _出了一万五，_ ”Shauna说。“我希望你享受你们所谓的隐私。”

车子来了又去，不过换来换去都是相同的那几辆。曝光的照片有他们开门，在车道上，车子里。有个家伙在他们从俱乐部回家路上到Whole Foods超市的时候逮到Eric正递给Vince一盒牛奶的画面。还有天晚上门铃一点钟响了；Eric从他的卧室里出来，正好看到Turtle半睡半醒地开门给一个他们没订的pizza。眼前被同时眨了五个闪光灯的Turtle大叫一声，“噢， _操_ 你们这些混帐，”就冲了出去。

“Turtle！”Eric大叫，从楼梯上冲下来，刚好赶上拉住Vince不让他跟着Turtle后面出去，或者靠门太近让人拍到。

“放松，兄弟，我来吧，”Drama说，出去把Turtle拽回来；他们摔上门的时候他还在大骂着外面的狗仔队。

第二天Vince正躺在沙发上读 _The Alchemist_ 时Arnold开始呜呜叫着抓门。他把本子丢到咖啡桌上，拿起牵带，然后停住，往楼上喊了声，“嘿，Turtle，你带他出去好吧？”

Eric从手提电脑上抬头看他。

“不是什么大事，”Eric跟他的视线对上的时候Vince说。“他们只是想烦得我们让步，E，别担心。”他一倒摊回沙发上又再拿起剧本。

他们走进一家俱乐部或者餐厅的时候人们都会开始窃窃私语。以前人们也会交头接耳，也会盯着他们看；Vince简直就像磁铁一样地吸引视线。可现在视线的焦点是他们两个，在一起。Vince更是火上加油；他摊开身子靠在椅子上，点小女孩子喝的冷饮，给Eric递去调情的眼神——同时Eric真想用眼神杀了他，因为Vince该死的完全没把这当回事。

Miramax的会议上没人提起来，但绝对每个人都在想着这事。Eric进去前已经做好了心理准备，应付眼角的斜瞄和尴尬的小声咳嗽，甚至是告知他们已经放弃奥斯卡参选、或者至少狠踩得奖的机会。“我先道歉了，伙计，”他先和Billy碰了面时说。“可我不会让他们来指划我的生活。”

“去他们的，”Billy简洁地回道。“那么你们两个有搞在一起吗？”

“没有，”Eric说。

Billy耸肩。“食人鱼。别让他们吃了你。”

可是随后他们进去开会，每个人都特别地好，并且发了疯地热情；他们摆出一个会比电影成本还贵的参选计划，告诉他他们觉得机会简直是十拿九稳。他一时惊讶地反应不过来；直到有人真的从眼角斜瞄了他一眼Eric才突然意识到那眼神是赞赏钦羡， _所以他在干Vincent Chase_ ，好像Vince是个战利品而Eric是房间里最强的猛男。

“ _Hello，白痴，_ ”Ari说，“ _这当然不会伤到你。你是个天杀的制作人，你知道这城里有多少制作人是同性恋来的？才没人在乎呢，你可能还会因为这个在学院里多得几票。现在问问我这三天我接了几个找Vince的电话。_ ”

那晚他们让Turtle和Drama出了门，留下来啃薯片看本子，老式黑白电影在电视上无声地放着。“所以你觉得如何？”Vince放下剧本后Eric问。

“Yeah，”Vince脑袋朝下倒摊在沙发上回道。“你说得对，我喜欢那角色。再说能跟Laurence Fishburne合作真的很酷。告诉Ari我想要这工作。”他坐起身。“嘿，让我们游泳去。”

满月午夜的室外有85度*，他们狠狠地打了一场水球，直闹到两个人几乎差点淹死才爬上池边并肩瘫在露台上咳嗽着喘气。  
（*：华氏温度我不太会算，以水的冰点为32度，沸点为212度，那么85度大约等于摄氏29.4度）

第二天午餐Dlisted的封面上是他们扭在一起的照片，没过十五分钟那画面就在上百个博客里散播开来。“该死的你到底帮了什么忙？”Vince用免提电话对Shauna大叫。“认真的，跟我解释看看当这在网上传得到处都是的时候我他妈的干嘛还要给你和那些律师付钱？”

“ _Vince，我知道你很生气，可是相信我，你不会想看到我们已经压下来的那些垃圾，_ ”Shauna说。“ _光是上星期我们就已经拿了三个禁令了，okay？我们在做所有我们能做的事。_ ”

“他们到底是怎么 _弄_ 到这些的？”Eric说。“游泳池不可能是从路上看到的。”

“ _是啊，不过他们见鬼的可以从Fiesta路1425号的二楼窗口看到，_ ”Shauna回道。“ _看看那角度。_ ”

“那不是非法侵入吗？”Vince质问。“我们在自己家里的露台上都会被拍到？拜托，Shauna，这真是神经病。”

“ _Vince，这些照片是个十四岁的小女孩从她的睡房里用摄像手机拍下来然后贴到她的myspace让人免费看的，_ ”她道。“ _当然，我们可以控告那孩子侵犯他人隐私，但是那只会让这变成个更大的事。_ ”

“他妈的不可置信，”Vince丢下一句走出房间。Eric一坐倒在沙发上把头垂到双手里。

星期五晚上Miramax在Fairmont给Billy办了个派对。有个市场部的家伙醉得七倒八歪地一直在挑逗Vince，而Vince的回应是伸手环过Eric的肩膀说道，“Tim，说真的，你要让我男朋友生气了，”当着十个全都大笑起来——哈他妈的哈——可是一转身大概就会去给他们在好莱坞小报干事的老友记报料的家伙的面。

“滚蛋，你自己对付缠上你的醉鬼，”Eric一把推开Vince的手走开到花园里；而Vince，那天杀的白痴，理所当然地 _跟着_ 他出来，因为事情绝对还不够糟。

Eric一下旋过身来对着他。“你是在 _试着_ 让这事不可救药吗？”

“E，不管我们做什么那些混帐们都会胡说八道的，”Vince说。

“所以我们就该见鬼地省了他们的麻烦？”Eric想转开身去；Vince抓住他的肩要他转回来，突然间Vince绊了一下似的往前冲去。Eric赶紧拉住他免得他摔到地上，就在这时候他们眼前闪了一下闪光灯，让人眼花目眩的白光：有个狗仔队从他妈的树丛后面跳出来 _推_ 了Vince一把——

“Son of a fucking bitch，”Eric狠咒一声就要追过去，可是Vince拉住他、那家伙又已经翻过墙去逃跑了。Eric甩开Vince翻开手机给Shauna打电话然后在Ari的语音信箱和家里的答录机留下三条讯息。

“那家伙早一天晚上在酒店里租了房间然后藏在天杀的花园里，”第二天在家里吃早餐的时候Shauna说。“那是公共场所，又是明星宴会的一部分，我们证明不了他有碰到Vince。没办法把照片封杀掉。”

“是啊，随便啦，我不在乎了，”Vince说，起身进屋去添咖啡。

Vince离开视线的下一秒Shauna的脑袋就像条蛇一样窜过来。“你真的要让这继续下去？”她嘶嘶道。

“这些混蛋们都把照相机塞到我屁眼里来了，你以为我过得很乐？”Eric回嘴。“Fuck you，Shauna，我不能就这么放弃他。”

“Fuck _you_ ，Eric，”Shauna说。“他永远也不会开口要你搬走的，再过一百万年都不会，不管他自己要付出什么代价。而你很清楚这一点，所以打醒精神、从他自己手里保护他，让我给你找个房地产经纪。”

 

________________________________________

 

整个周末Ari都没回电话，同时他们基本上就是闷在屋里拉上百叶窗玩Xbox。“也许我们该去去别的地方，”Vince说。“躺在夏威夷的沙滩上晒晒太阳或者什么的直到这事平静下来。”

“他们只会跟着你去的，老弟，”Drama说。“我以前跟Brad一起工作的时候，他总是抱怨每次他放假出外狗仔队们就能把跟着他去的旅费税前报销掉——”

“滚蛋，你什么时候有跟Brad Pitt一起工作过了？”Turtle打断他，然后他们为这个见鬼地拌了十五分钟的嘴还不住口，于是Eric起身到厨房去倒杯威士忌喝。

Vince安静地跟着他进来坐在柜台岛旁边。Eric给他也倒了一杯，他们面对面一声不响地就那么坐着。

到星期一Eric听够了Ari的语音信箱，直开车到他办公室，大步走过Lloyd然后在身后一把摔上门。“你现在他妈的不接我电话了，Ari？搞什么鬼。”

“我再回你电话，”Ari说，挂了在跟他说话的不知道是天杀的谁的线。“Eric——”

“你想被炒，说就成了，认真的，”Eric说。“Jesus fucking Christ，你和Shauna都是，你们本来应该是站在我们这边的。”

“Okay，Eric，他妈的冷静——”

“我开车来的路上有三辆车追抢着要撞我的尾箱，昨晚我妈告诉我如果我是同性恋也没关系，我差不多该死的一个星期前跟你说好了 _The Alchemist_ 而你一个字都没答复我，Ari，”Eric说，“所以别叫我冷静。你知道，如果这事对你太烫手的话，也许Terrance可以应付得来——”

“我拿不到一个他妈的开价！”Ari大喊道。

Eric打住了。“两星期前他们还在求你说服Vince读读剧本。”他浑身发冷。

“Yeah，well，那是天杀的两星期前，”Ari说。“欢迎来到勇敢新世界。他们不想这事缠上他们的电影，Eric。”他顿了顿。“我听说他们在跟Columbus Short谈。”

Eric慢慢地开车回家，进屋找到Vince在厨房桌上摊开满满一个牛皮纸信封的照片，Turtle和Drama正试着把这看成玩笑。“我要Shauna把她不让报纸登出来的那些给我看，”Vince半耸耸肩道。

Eric看着最上面的几张。他只穿着短裤在厨房桌上的手提电脑工作，Vince打开冰箱从盒里直接喝着橙汁，发梢滴着水，腰上围了条毛巾；另一张里Vince正拿报纸敲他的头；第三张是Vince全裸地拿着毛巾走出房间。全部照片的聚焦都十二分清晰，框在从窗边结束和窗帘开始的断界之间。

照片还不止这些，更多的是从百叶窗的间痕，透过不够厚的窗帘，或者篱笆的板条狭隙里拍的。他们裸身，熟睡，淋浴，吃饭，甚至是挠痒的照片。“噢，伙计，我绝对不需要看到那个，”Turtle说着，手里掉了一张，Eric拿到之前被Vince抢了过去：Vince在床上全裸地伸开身子来讲着电话，一只手只是随意地放在两腿之间。照相机一如既往地偏爱他；他看上去像是故意摆出那个姿势的。

“嘿，至少他们拍的是你好的一面，老弟，”Drama笨拙地道。Vince试着微笑，可是笑不起来；他看来觉得恶心。

Eric把所有的照片从Turtle和Drama和Vince的手里都拿走，整堆塞回信封里，然后打开手机。“你赢了，”Shauna接起电话的时候他说。“给我找那个他妈的经纪人来。”

 

________________________________________

 

一小时后Shauna回电给他。“ _明早九点她会在Green Acre 115号等你，_ ”她说，然后犹豫了一下。“ _听着，Eric，我很抱歉——_ ”

“闭嘴，”Eric说。“现在我他妈的一个字都不想从你嘴里听到。还有如果你敢再像这样给Vince看任何照片，你就不用混了。”他挂了她电话，回去继续对着Vince的卧室门说话。“来吧，见鬼的打开门只是跟我谈谈，好吗？”他说，把前额抵在门板上。Vince没回应，也没开门，Eric试着打电话给他的时候手机只在房里响了一次就直接转到留言信箱。那之后Vince把音响开得那么大声，即使Eric在门外放炮他大概也不会听到。

Eric放弃了，走回自己房间。他已经拉上了百叶窗；现在他把窗帘也扯上，往后一仰倒在床上盯着天花板，Vince的音响在墙的另一边轰轰作响。只要你有足够的钱，在L.A.你什么都能得到。他可以明天早上买一幢房子晚上就搬进去住，如果他的东西不多的话——而他确实没多少东西：衣柜和抽屉里的衣服，手提电脑，他的书。其它一切都是Vince的。

天杀的他那么地为这电影高兴——他早知道它会很棒，他早知道他能办到，自己独力制作，证明他属于这里，这个疯得乱七八糟的加州城市。证明Vince对他的想法是正确的。那张马上就要送来的一千万支票只是个仪式性的纪念品，又不像说他还需要些什么。他买的唯一一件东西是一辆值见鬼的一百六十万的订制Bugatti Veyron，该会在两周内送到，所有权在Vince名下。其余的钱都会放进他在Morgan Stanley的退休基金里，跟他过去五年从Vince那里赚到的钱——除去他的学生贷款和他妈妈的房屋抵押之后还有四百万——一起。Vince完全没有储蓄的概念，这是肯定的事，所以他们中间总有一个得存钱。

而现在他要把这笔钱花在把他该死的整个人生翻天覆地了。他第一次搬到L.A.时坚持要租自己的住处，但是到Vince买下房子的时候他已经很乐意搬进去了。除了睡觉和洗澡他拿那地方没别的用处。他计划要分清楚的那些界限——保持他自己的生活独立，别卷进Vince的戏码里，过一个正常人的普通生活，不管那他妈的到底是什么，反正是全都抹消了。可是去它的，就算他的生活不普通又怎样；他喜欢这生活，工作和玩乐都搅在一起。

他喜欢穿着短裤就下楼来，早晨可以放轻松而不必穿得像去上班一样，只是走过去跟Vince喝着咖啡看Turtle和Drama提供的免费娱乐。他喜欢他回到家的时候有人在，他喜欢自己可以 _是_ Vince回来时在家的那个；天，他甚至有些喜欢Vince得了感冒爬在沙发上不愿动，只是整个星期都哼哼唧唧地抱怨着要Eric给他拿汤和橙汁来的那些时候。这感觉像家。

而这已经消失了，因为无论他有多想要，他不可能得到，当代价是要Vincent的生活完蛋的时候不行。即使Vince会坐在那儿 _由得_ 他的生活完蛋。

他坐起身开始收拾行李。

 

________________________________________

 

第二天早上他出去开车。他发动车子之前副驾驶位的车门开了，Vince坐进来。“我让你自己去的话，你大概会落到Pasadena的哪个贫民窟里去，”他戴上太阳眼镜往后一靠。

第一幢房子在比华利山北区占了1.5英亩*，有修剪整齐的草坪和一个椭圆形的游泳池和网球场和车道上的喷泉。墙壁上带冠状嵌线，还有大理石梯级和原木嵌板。花园里甚至有仿造的罗马雕塑。  
（*：约合44平方公里）

“实际上那些是从意大利进口的，”房地产经纪Jessie说。“我有鉴定证明。这是一宗状况一流、极有区域代表性的地产，经典的殖民地风格——”

“来吧，E，你不可能真的想要这地方，”Vince说。“这简直像是住在个博物馆里。”

第二个地方的游泳池“只有邮票那么大，”Vince说，“还有七个卧室只有三个浴室是怎么回事？”第三个就在Benedict Canyon Drive路上，每三十秒都有车子经过。“你花六百万就为了听高速公路的车声？”

Jessie开始在每次Vince开口的时候显得有些恼了。他因为蹩脚的风景拒绝了第五幢房子之后，她无动于衷地道，“你知道，Eric，如果你愿意把预算提高一些，我有另一处产业想让你看看，”然后带着他们穿过峡谷上了一条四分之一英里长的陡峭车道到了一幢木石结构的房子，走进前门就进入一个沉低下去的起居室，从整一面玻璃窗幕墙望出去就是山景，边上有巨大的烧木壁炉。

这房子有六个卧室和七个浴室——包括在主人房里，有一个应该被称为游泳池的按摩浴池和足够六个人进去同时洗的淋浴间的那个。她炫耀过这些后又把他们带到地下室的家庭影院里，按了一个按钮让灯光变暗，屏幕从天花板降下来，然后开始谈资金选择。灯光再亮起来的时候Vince不见了。

“我需要几分钟，”Eric说。嗅出事情开始对头，她说，“你要多久都可以。我就在前面屋外等着，我有几个电话要打。”

他在外面的露台上找到Vince，在他身边坐下来。游泳池也是石造的，沉在一个从房子旁边伸开去的平台上，边缘就是直直往下的山壁。除了往下，哪个方向都看不到其它房子。

“这是幢好房子，”Vince说。

“要花八百万呢，”Eric说。

Vince耸肩。“你有钱呀。”

天正渐晚；西下的太阳像给山色漆了一层彩。

“这是幢好房子，”Eric说。“这是幢棒极了的房子，这会让那些混帐们松口的。还有，我得老实告诉你，我爱你们伙计，可是我绝对准备好不再跟Turtle和Drama一起住了。”

Vince低头看着他的手一声不响。

Eric咽了一下。“还有我是他妈的真的不想走。”

他甚至不太清楚自己到底在说啥，只除了说的是实话，而那感觉就像从他们面前的悬崖跳下去一直坠落。他能看到Vince也咽了咽。

“去它的，”Vince说。“就只是，去它的。这都是为了什么，我们所有的一切，如果我们不能得到真正重要的事物。”他转头看着Eric。“买下这房子。”

“什么？”Eric睁大眼盯着他。

Vince说，“买下这房子，然后我搬进来跟你住。”他突然咧开大大一笑。“我可以把另一栋给Johnny和Turtle。”

“什么？”Eric说，忍不住笑出来，因为这简直是疯透了。“好像这会解决任何问题？”

Vince往四周挥一挥手。“在这儿他们想拍我们也很难，伙计。”

“好极了，那我们就把我们自己关在个天杀的碉堡里，”Eric说。“然后他们会开直升飞机或者别的什么过来。如果你搬进来跟我住，他们不会以为他们知道了，他们会 _知道_ 他们知道了，然后他们永远都不会放弃的。”

他站起来走到露台上。“他妈的我们到底在这干嘛？我是说，认真的，搬到一起住？我们都三十岁了，Vince，我们在——” 他转过身来，僵住了。Vince站了起来面对着他，看上去像见了鬼一样害怕，噢没错，悬崖的底部正在飞速接近。Eric向Vince走近两步，Vince又往他走近两步，然后Vince低一低头、Eric把他的手放在Vince的脑后、然后Vince在吻着他，或者是他在吻着Vince，随便哪一样或者两样都是，然后Vince结束了这个吻，同Eric前额相抵着低声道，“这地方总得在哪儿有张床，对吧？”

“你还记得Jessie在外面等着吧，”Eric一边扯开Vince的皮带扣把他的衬衫拽出来一边说。“还有这里哪儿都没床，Vince，这是幢空房子。”

“那我们要怎么办？”Vince把他的衬衫翻过头脱下来丢到地上，老天，Eric不知道在今天之前他是怎么过了二十四年都没让自己发觉Vince是他有生以来所见过最耀眼的生物，不过他现在可不愿再多花十五分钟了。

“来吧，”Eric说，“让我们看看水压如何，”然后拉着Vince上楼到主人房里。不过那个超大的按摩浴池要放满水天杀的花太长时间了，于是Vince说，“去它的，我才不在乎地板硬不硬呢，”就推着还没来得及把裤子脱掉的Eric进了淋浴间。他打开所有的淋浴花洒，手环握住Eric的勃起开始以一种缓慢而缜密的方式抽动，蒸气在他们身周云腾雾绕。Eric的裤子湿透了水地又重又冷，但水是热的，Vince的手更热，他的肌肤在Eric掌下湿润漉滑，同时胡乱疯狂地吻着Eric：脖子，唇边，肩膀；还有他的手在动——

“Vince， _Vince_ ，”Eric说着在Vince的手里高潮了。Vince没放开他，只是继续握动着，直到Eric喘着气把Vince推靠到墙上跪下来。

“Jesus fuck，E，”Vince的头往后仰去让Eric吸他——是说好吧，那角度完全不行，还有他把Vince的性器含进嘴里的时候有一分钟在想我他妈的在干嘛，可是Vince颤抖得好像就要倒下来——他高潮之后确实就顺着墙滑到地上，身体瘫软得像是被抽去了骨头。他抬眼瞅着Eric，给了他一个醺醺然的快乐微笑，全身湿透而该死的那么帅，于是Eric在他腿间倾身向前吻他，然后说，“让我们去买幢房子。”

 

________________________________________

 

**尾声**

“是啊，手续昨天办完了。”Eric说。

“敬Eric的房子！”Ari举起他那杯伏特加。Shauna短暂地微笑了一下，可是看起来还是有些愧疚。

Vince等到Ari喝到一半，然后说，“还有我今天早上搬进去跟他住了。”

“也许这不是最好的办法，”Eric对Vince说，用他的餐巾擦掉脸上的伏特加。

“值得啦，”Vince接手过来擦他的衬衫。

“Oh，for fuck's sake，”Shauna把她自己的餐巾摔到桌上。“你们两个是他妈的完全疯了吗？你们以为之前那叫糟——”

“Shauna，”Vince从桌面倚过身去，“我们订婚了。”

Ari和Shauna眼瞪瞪地盯着他们。

Vince耸耸肩摊开手。“嘿，看，如果这让我的职业完蛋的话，至少我找了个有钱的老公。”他对Eric大大一笑。“我还有些期待被人包养呢。”

“等等，等等，”Shauna说。“你们要 _结婚_ 了。”

“是啊，”Eric说。“去年他们在纽约通过了法例*，我们打算回家结婚。”  
（*：可想而知是指允许同性合法婚姻的法例）

“老天爷，我真不相信你们两个混蛋，”Ari说。“天杀的五年了而你们连 _我_ 都没告诉？”

“别他妈的蠢了，他们才刚开始，”Shauna翻翻眼睛。“你们两个没可能有在一起那么长时间还见鬼的不被逮到，你们绝对没那么聪明。”

“我保证，Ari，你是第一个知道的，”Vince手按在心口上道。“除了Turtle和Drama。”

“还有我们的妈，”Eric加上。“那个经纪大概也猜到了。”

“噢。还有女佣，”Vince接口。“还有清扫游泳池的那家伙——”

“是，是，去你的，”Ari拿出电话。“好，让我们好好利用这个。”

Shauna皱着眉。“纽约的话，我们找Daniel Boulud好了。你们考虑什么时候？听着，我们应该在大都市博物馆*办接待会，在丹德神殿**里——”  
（*：Metropolitan Musem of Arts，纽约著名博物馆。  
**：Temple of Dendur，在博物馆中占地一英亩的埃及古迹）

“什么？”Eric说。

“什么，你不喜欢？”Shauna问道。“来吧，会很美的。在圣派区克大教堂举行典礼——噢，等等，我想还是不要。没关系，别担心，我们可以找个法官，一起在神殿里办。”她抽出她的手提电话。“Kristi，我需要一个带Boulud宴会的丹德神殿周末，给大约，嗯，暂时说是三百人好了；给我出个价。噢，还有也查查看布鲁克林植物园**，虽然如果你们想在那儿办，我们就得赶紧了，”她放下电话对他们加了一句。“九月份还不错，可是过了那个时间谁知道天气会怎么样呢。”  
（*：St. Patrick's Cathedral，纽约最华丽的大教堂，就在第五大道上。  
**：Brooklyn Botanical Garden）

“呃，”Vince说。

“星期一我们会办个记者招待会，”Ari说，拇指在他的黑莓手机上动得飞快。“我们会拿到 _The Alchemist_ ，宣布合约，宣布婚礼，砰砰，漂亮。”

“等一下，我以为你拿不到开价，”Eric说。

Ari眼都没抬地翻了个白眼。“你们两个像Britney和K-Fed那样乱搞胡混的时候我拿不到开价。如果你们要往Brangelina*那方向走，那我倒可以干干事。”他顿了一下抬起头。“你们有想过收养吗？”  
（*：Brad Pitt和Angelina Julie……他们的事不用我说吧）

他们有多快溜多快地逃到停车场。“好吧，这可不是我在期待的，”Vince说。

“是啊，”Eric说。他看看Vince。“如果Ari和Shauna觉得这是个 _好_ 主意，那是个坏兆头吗？”

“想都别想，”Vince说。“你现在绝对跑不掉的。我所有的东西都搬到你的房子里了。”

“呃，Vince，”他们转头看过去；餐厅门口有个十几岁的女孩拿着部摄像手机，几个朋友在她身后。“对不起，我们只是——我们可以拍你们两个的照片吗？一起的？”她加上最后一句，她的朋友们有点神经质地咯咯大笑起来。

Vince停下来看看Eric。然后他大大一笑，说，“如果你答应把它放到网上免费让人看就可以。”

Eric开始大笑。“你真是疯的，”他说，手环上Vince的腰间，Vince也大笑起来，双手捧着Eric的脸给了他那个价值十万的吻，就在闪光灯烁亮的那一刻。

 

= End =


End file.
